


Like a Nug to the Slaughter

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Come Swallowing, Facials, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: Trian and Bhelen can't stand to see their sister offering herself up to some random noble.
Relationships: Bhelen Aeducan/Female Aeducan, Bhelen Aeducan/Female Aeducan/Trian Aeducan, Trian Aeducan/Female Aeducan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Like a Nug to the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> Dark Prompt: Trian and Bhelen take Sereda's virginity? maybe she flirts too hard with some noble and they pounce on her before she can "whore herself out".

"Sister."

Sereda jumps as Trian and Bhelen appear as if from nowhere, bracketing her between them before she's being hauled away.

"We were just looking for you. Our apologies, Lord Helmi."

"Ah, not a problem, Prince Trian, Prince Bhelen."

Sereda is able to cast a regretful look back at Lord Helmi before she's whisked around the corner by her brothers' grips on her arms. It took her nearly an hour to reassure Gorim she'd be fine and half that again to get Helmi alone and now they've ruined it.

"Let me go."

Her demand is ignored, their arms looped through hers, as she's towed through the Palace leaving her the option of standing straight and pretending she intended to go with them or being dragged like a child.

She chooses to walk until they reach Trian's rooms, then she digs in her heels as soon as they are through the door. They don't let her go and she thrashes as they drag her to the rug in front of the fire, knocking her off her feet and to the floor. She sputters as she rights herself and glares up at them.

"The fuck!" she says as she flips her hair out of her face, rubbing at her wrists.

"Dearest sister, we noticed you getting a little… close to Helmi-"

Bhelen circles around her and continues where Trian left off "-and without your loyal Second to ensure you stay virtuous."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm not being a bargaining chip for our father to use."

Trian snorts. "Father wouldn't even notice. We on the other hand won't have you whoring yourself out to the first pretty face to look your way."

"I wasn't going to do that! It was just a bit of flirting. Besides, you can't tell me what to do." Well, she was going to do that but that's certainly not their business.

"I think you'll find, I can tell you exactly what to do."

There's something in Trian's voice she's never heard before, something she doesn't like the sound of and she shuffles backwards, to gain some room to stand up, intent on leaving.

"Sereda. Stop."

She swallows, eyeing the blade hovering in front of her face, well aware that she's unarmed beyond a knife strapped to her leg under her skirts. She shouldn't need more than that in her own home. Especially not in her brother's rooms. She thought they loved her. But it's Bhelen's hands lifting her skirt and removing her blade before checking if she's carrying anymore he may not be aware of. He tosses it aside and it clatters into a corner as he undoes the lacing on her boots.

"Down, sister."

The knot of anxiety, that feeling that something is wrong erupts into fully fledged panic, her eyes darting to the door and back to them. She can't make it. She knows she can't. She's going to try anyway, as soon as she gets the chance.

"Trian."

He doesn't back off, eyes hard as granite as the blade gets closer, until she is forced to flinch away from it. He keeps moving, slowly crouching and forcing her back until she's on her back, skirts gathered around her and boots being tugged off as she looks down at Bhelen for help.

"Bhelen, please?"

"You want to act like a cheap whore, we can accommodate that," Bhelen smirks, tossing her boots away before he crawls up to loom over her. Her blood seems to freeze in her veins as the implications she'd been shunting aside can't be ignored any longer. They really can't be planning to… to do that. She realises Trian has moved away, taking the knife with him.

She kicks out, pleased when Bhelen swears and shifts to avoid a second blow. She lunges for the freedom she can see. Only to be brought up short by a hand tangling in her hair and yanking her back to the floor. Her cry of pain is ignored as Bhelen leans his weight down. She stills, breathing hard, hands scrabbling in the plush fur beneath her to try and push herself up. Best she can do is get her legs underneath her. She's afraid now, heart thudding in her chest as she hears footsteps approach and she can't turn her head to look. She reaches up, trying to tug at Bhelen's hand in her hair but he's stronger than her, for all that she's the better fighter - dexterity won't do her much good here.

There's the thump of several items being set down out of her sight and she tenses, unsure what they're planning. She thrashes in panic when she feels metal against a wrist, and then Trian's grabbing her hand in a bruising grip and dragging it behind her until her arm is twisted up her back. She twists, trying to take the pressure off, she can't even resist as he pulls her other arm behind her back. There's only the relief when he lets go and she can move them to the small of her back. She tugs at the metal with a wordless snarl - there's no give, only the edges digging into her flesh.

"And here I thought you were a quick learner little sister-"

The words pass over her, as hands roll her onto her back, the hand remaining in her hair, keeping her head in place.

"-relax, and this might even be fun."

She draws in a ragged breath. Fun. He thinks this could be fun. She wants to laugh. Instead her body won't cooperate, shivers making her shudder as Trian drags her dress off her shoulders. She was half hoping they were joking. That this was an elaborate ruse to make her afraid before they told her the punchline.

Instead there's just the sound of ripping fabric as one delicate lace shoulder rips. She closes her eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face as he draws in a breath when the fabric is peeled away from her breast.

"Fucking gorgeous."

She has no idea which of them has spoken as she yelps, thrashing underneath him as he grasps the exposed breast, squeezing until she feels tears prick at the edges of her eyes.

The other shoulder tears and she opens watering eyes to find it's Bhelen with his hand wrapped around her tit. Trian's sitting back looking at her with that dark smirk on his face. She whimpers as he pulls the fabric away as if he's exposing some delicious feast.

"Should have done this months ago," Bhelen says with another squeeze before he runs a gentle finger over the abused flesh. She can't stop the gasp as his fingers brush over her nipple. He does it again and she bites her lip, refusing to give him the satisfaction of a response. It's natural that this happen, these responses, or so she was told. She's not going to enjoy them.

"Precious little whore," Trian says as he reaches for the other. She grits her teeth under their attention but in the end she can no more stop herself from speaking than the topside can apparently stop the sun. Her cry echoes in the room, as she tries to free herself.

"Trian! Please. Bhelen. Don't. Hurts." The words blur together as somebody rolls a nipple between finger and thumb until she breaks off into a scream.

"Fuck," Bhelen says, drawing the word out slowly, reverently. She can feel his breath, warm against her cheek. "Get the rest of that off, I want to see her."

Trian wastes no time, reaching down and nicking the bottom hem of her dress with his blade before tugging at the skirts until they rip. She closes her legs, pressing them together until he shoves his knees between her thighs, forcing them open again. His fingers press into her curls, slowly dragging through them as he lets his hand drift lower until she flinches away from them when he reaches her clit, circling it with firm fingers. Her hips jump and a startled sound gets through her lips that makes him laugh and press harder.

He tugs his tunic off and opens his breeches. She whimpers, pressing her eyes closed. Bad enough she's going to feel it.

"None of that," Bhelen says, "open your eyes." He drags her head up and shuffles forwards until she's propped on his lap.

"Eyes open, whore. We won't ask again," Trian says as he smiles at her, one hand flattening on her stomach, leaving a smear of some sort of oil as she feels his cock slide against her. 

A sob escapes her as he presses forwards, guiding himself in with one hand. It hurts, burns like a fire inside of her. Yet they hold her in place as she tries to get away. She can't look away as her body takes him, her cunt accepting the intrusion. Tears blur her sight and she can't stop the shivers that are making her whole body tremble as he relentlessly flexes his hips until she can feel his hips against her own.

"It'll feel better soon," Bhelen says, brushing away a tear from her cheek.

She sobs again.

It won't.

It can't.

"She's tighter than any fucking whore," Trian says to Bhelen as he flexes his hips, pulling out until she can barely feel him. 

It's a scant relief before his hips snap forward and tear another muted cry of pain from her. Trian laughs and reaches over to squeeze one of her breasts.

"You keep flaunting yourself, can't be upset when somebody takes advantage."

"Didn't," she rasps out, clinging to the rug beneath her as he fucks her with no care for how hard he's driving her back against Bhelen. She can feel the cuffs digging into her wrists and back with every thrust. Most of all she can feel how it's becoming less painful and she hates that. She doesn't want to feel good.

She turns her head aside when Bhelen grabs her other breast, teasing at her nipple. She whimpers, twisting beneath their hands as they alternate between soft touches that send heat through her that she doesn't want, and pain that makes her cry out. And through it all Trian doesn't stop moving, and she can feel her hips shifting, twitching towards him as her body responds.

She hates it.

"Hold her head."

Bhelen's hands settle on her jaw and squeeze. "Open your mouth."

She whines a denial through clenched teeth until he pinches her nose closed. She gags when he forces his fingers into her mouth when she has to breath. She doesn't even get the chance to bite him as she was planning to as Trian pulls out of her, kneeling over her head as his hand works at his cock until he spills with a growl of pleasure.

His seed is bitter on her tongue and she gags, wanting to spit it out and unable to. Bhelen laughs as she tries to fight his hold until she hasn't got a choice but to swallow so she can breathe.

Bhelen pushes her off his lap, rolling her onto her front as she sobs. It's not until strong hands tug her ass into the air that she realises they're not done with her yet.

It won't be any use fighting them; she thinks that maybe if she just lets them get on with it, they might be done faster. The hands push her thighs apart, fingers flicking softly over her clit until she moans, body pressing back into them before she can catch herself.

"So eager for my cock are you?" Bhelen asks.

Her response comes out as a long keen, as he fills her cunt again in a single fast thrust. He's as slow as Trian was violent. She's glad her face is half buried in the rug, it's masking some of the sounds she can't hold back. One hand curls around her thigh to pluck at her clit in time with his thrusts.

A hand settles in her hair, hauling her upright, and she sobs at the change in how it feels, her hips wanting to shift to meet every thrust.

"Look at you, no wonder you were so eager to whore yourself out, you're just a slut willing to take whatever cock is put inside you."

She turns her head, ignoring the pull on her hair, finding Trian beside her.

"Hate you," she spits out through tears.

He chuckles as Bhelen pulls out of her and she loathes that her body misses the feeling of being filled. That it wants more. It wants his clever fingers back on her clit. Her mind wants him nowhere near her.

She doesn't fight the hand that tilts her head up as Bhelen steps in front of her; she barely closes her eyes before he cums, warm seed coating her face. She shudders, waiting for whatever is next as his seed slowly drips onto her breasts.

"Certainly looks like a whore now," Trian says after a long moment.

Bhelen snickers. "Will we keep her for later?"

Her head snaps up at that, wide eyed as she shivers, shaking her head as if they're going to take her feelings into account.

Trian smiles, dark and amused as he stares down at her.

"Well, she can't go anywhere tonight, seems she managed to rip her dress. Besides, I think she'll look good in chains."


End file.
